Merlin struggles to understand
by GeorgiaPhan
Summary: Merlin thinks Arthur was just plain drunk when he touches his thigh, and did not know that Arthur had meant to, and has always had a huge thing for him :p xx hope you guys like it x feel free to message me if you have any comments or ideas, or review! lotsa luv x Georgia Phan x
1. Merlin struggles to understand

Merlin was sick of cleaning and polishing Arthur's armour and boots. He decided that it was time to confront his slave-driver/friend/best friend/son of the

King of Camelot.

He took the armour, and walked to Arthur's chamber's with purpose and pride.

He rapped twice on the door, and waited for the usual grunt. There was no reply.

Merlin opened the door slowly, and peered in. Arthur was nowhere to be seen. This worried Merlin, naturally, as Arthur would only do any exercise (i.e

walking out of his chamber) if it was for an important or critical military situation.

Merlin decided to confront his annoyance surrounding his job later, and put the armour back in his chamber before going out to find Arthur.

He looked in the Great Hall. The servants chambers (he wasnt sure why... but it had to be checked). Morgana's chambers. The King's chambers. The

kitchen. Even the many corridors and hallways all around the castle.

Merlin could only see one other possible solution, so begrudgingly made his way to the tavern.

'Surprise surprise.' Merlin thought to himself, as he found Arthur drunkedly betting with a few other knights.

"Sir. You are needed back at the castle." Merlin lied through his teeth.

Arthur laughed, and made no effort to get up or even acknowledge Merlin's existence. "Dont be a fool Merlin." He smirked. "No one needs me at this

time of night... well not anyone in the castle anyway" Arthur looked knowingly at Gwain - who was sat next to him - and laughed at his own joke.

Merlin shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably and then decided what he had to do. He flexed his hand slowly, careful not to draw any attention

to himself. His eyes flashed golden, and Merlin cast them to the floor to hide this.

Almost immediatly, the tavern's tables were all in flames. No other part of it was, and the fire was not spreading either.

Arthur stood up, gave his order' s to his men, and trudged out with Merlin. The sound of water was heard as the two made their way back to the castle.

Arthur could not walk solo, and had to be half carried, half dragged back to his chambers.

Merlin lowered him down on his four poster bed, and removed his shoes, shirt and trousers. He decided that was enough, as he thought Arthur would not

like it if he stripped him down.

Arthur, who was thought to be asleep or had passed out, was fully conscious and aware of this, and he did not know how to react.

On one hand, he could not believe Merlin had undressed him, and on the other he was disappointed Merlin had not fully.

Pretending to be asleep, Arthur lolloped his hand onto Merlins thigh, as Merlin had started to get up and walk away.

Merlin gasped, and remained still for a few moments. He could not understand this, as he had loved Arthur for so long, and had reached the conclusion

that nothing would ever become of it.

Eventually, Merlin managed to stand up and walk out, shrugging it off as he did not, obviously, know Arthur had meant to do such a thing.


	2. Dear Potato Brain

The next morning Merlin was up even earlier than usual, and made his way down to the kitchen to help himself to some pie.

He knew a few of the kitchen girls, and was uncomfortably aware that they were 'fond' of him, but used this as a method of providing himself with extra

food. As he always thought to himself, he did need the extra energy for putting up with the arrogant cabbage-head named Arthur.

As he walked back up to his chambers to fully dress - as was only in his tunic ; much to the kitchen girls' delight - and pondered over the events of the

previous night.

He remembered the warm feeling he got from Arthur's touch, but decided to hide this as it would jeapordise not only his job, but also his friendship.

However, when he got to his chambers, he found Arthur standing, with a purpose, waiting for him. Arthur smirked as he saw Merlin half dressed, but

surpessed the erge to mock him further.

"Merlin. I have a very important task for you. I trust you wholly, and you are indeed the only one with whom I would place this amount of trust." Arthur

proclaimed, with a serious look upon his face.

Merlin's heart swelled with pride, as he could not believe that Arthur would put such an important task - or what seemed so - on him, and waited for

further instructions.

"You will find all you need in the basement." Arthur said as he walked off, hiding a smile full of glee.

Merlin swaggered down to the basement, filled with self appreciation and awe.

However, when he saw the contents of the basket in the basement, his heart sank. There was a note that read _' Dear Potato Brain. As you disturbed my _

_enjoyment the previous night, you must now do these errands for me and other members of this castle. I checked up on Guis, and he informed me he was _

_running low on Mugwort. Morgana asked for a few handfuls of Achillea, the King requested some Rue for his eyesight. Pick up some Marjoram for me. Use _

_the basket. And for the sake of Camelot, don't get hurt.'_

Merlin sighed but continued out into the forest, completely unaware of the mysterious hooded figure who had followed him since he returned from the

kitchens.

_I have to admit that I had to do alot of research for this chapter! Basements were used in medieval castles; Mugwort is a weedy perrenial and was used in _

_foot ointments, a charm for travellers and was also used in treating women's ailments; Achillea (also known as Yarrow) was a fringey perennial with many_

_parter flowers and was used to treat headaches, dog bites and other wounds, Rue ( :'( *cries for THG*) was a sour-smelling perennial with rounded leaves, _

_and was often used as a holy water sprinkler, it is also used to treat eyesight; and Marjoram was a tender perennial used in spiced wine, brewing beer, _

_cooking, and to 'comfort' the stomach (i.e Arthur had eaten too much and needed it to calm his stomach)._

_Please tell me whether this is all ok, and what you would like to be included at any point :P )_

_Lotsa luv x GeorgiaPhan_


	3. Stranger in the Clearing

It took Merlin a while to collect just a handful of Mugwort, as it's flat leaves shared a  
likeness with many useless herbs which adorned the clearing. Yarrow stood out in amongst the  
dull greens and browns of the grasses, as it's small beaded white, pink and yellow sprinkled flowers  
shone through; Merlin could collect these easily. Marjoram shared this colourful and extravagant  
look, as it's strong purple was instantly recognisable. However, the Rue had not flowered yet, so  
instead of their yellow, overpowering colours, it simply had a green spongey look to it, which  
blended in with the masses of moss surrounding the whole woodland. It took Merlin several hours  
to collect what he thought was enough to satisfy Arthur's annoying revenge, and made his way back  
to the castle on his brown mare.  
A few miles from the clearing, Merlin rode past a woman who had fallen in the ditch. He immedietly  
attempted to turn his horse, but was thrown off indignantly.  
He managed to recover quickly, brushed himself off and held out his hand to assist her. He thought  
it strange as she was wearing a long navy cloak of satin, from what he could see she was dressed in  
a velvet gown and slippers, and was standing, almost waiting, in a ditch.  
Nevertheless, Merlin pulled her up and out.  
"Merlin!" A voice shrieked "Merlin get away from her!"  
He went to turn and see who this voice belonged to, but was thrown by a hard and heavy force, into  
a nearby tree. Merlin saw stars, and went to stand up but could not gather the strength.  
He was shoved and dragged upright by a strong and muscular arm, which wore the Camelot armour  
and crest.  
Slowly, he put weight on his own two feet and stood up without the support.  
Opening his eyes, he saw that the saviour was Lancelot. He winked at Merlin, and shrugged "She  
followed you from the castle. I knew you..." He gestured to Merlin, as Merlin summoned enough  
strength to raise his eyebrow sarcasticly at him "... would not have noticed."  
"What do you mean by she?" Merlin mumbled, remembering the well dressed woman he assisted,  
then he realised he had not even seen her face.  
That was when his memory jolted. He had not seen her face... but she had had flowing golden hair...  
as bright as the sun.. who did that remind him of? Who did that remind him of... Merlin stood still  
for a few moments, angry with himself for loss of such an important clue.  
There was no need for the clue. He realised all too late, as he heard the vicious laugh and cruel  
voice of a sworn enemy.  
"Oh little warlock." The woman smirked, throwing her hair back from her face. "Did you miss me?"  
The sun's rays shone on her dazzling features, that face that looked like it was carved by an angel.  
But that beauty came with a twisted feature. A twisted, evil and corrupt one at that.  
Merlin walked to paces forward, and looked straight into the eyes of Morgause.


	4. Death is not enough for what '

Merlin stared into the eyes. He stared deep into the cruel blue eyes. The eyes  
that have haunted him in every waking moment, and every nightmare of a dream. They  
burn into your soul, into your conscience, into every essence of you. They burn.  
She stood like a figure of marble, cold and with a sheen upon her white skin.  
She was Morgause. And she was here to fight to the death.  
Merlin continued to look deep into her eyes, and, hiding his plans from those  
watchful and intrusive eyes, he did so for what seemed like hours.  
Breaking the stare, he flicked his eyes towards Lancelot's blade and whispered,  
hoping that Morgause was at a safe enough distance to not be overheard. "Bregdan anweald  
gafeluc!" He glanced quickly into Lancelot's hazel and eyes and nodded.  
Lancelot knew what to do. He charged, thrusting his sword towards Morgause's  
chest, laden with jewels and enchanted stones.  
Morgause just flicked her fingers, and her eyes glowed aureate. "Wáce ierlic!" Lancelot flew into the  
nearby oak. A crack was heard, and he lay silent.  
Slowly, Merlin turned to look at him, wary of Morgause. He watched Lancelot's chest rise  
and fall rhythmically thrice over, and turned back to her.  
"You disappoint me warlock. You thought I would be beaten by a mere Camelot knight, with  
an enchanted blade, thrusting it around like a child's toy?" She flicked her silky hair from her rounded  
porcelain face, wearing a smile of scorn "I am a High Priestess! Surely you know only someone of true  
magic and strength can defeat me."  
"You disappoint yourself Morgause." Merlin spat her name, as if it nauseated himself to  
even utter such a word "I simply knew you would safely dispose of him. He can be... a  
distraction."  
Morgause looked pained as Merlin continued "I have beaten you before we have even began,  
witch."  
She slowly raised her arms above her head in acceptance of a duel.  
Merlin lowered his eyes and took a few breaths to calm himself and overcome his fears.  
He looked up to see Morgause's eyes flash aureate. It had begun.  
"Forbærne yfel!" Flames rained down on Merlin, and he dived out of the way. However, they  
followed and engulfed him. Standing back up, he stood there like a burning angel, waiting for  
the flames to scorch through his skin. They made no mark. For a few seconds he was speechless,  
confused and bewildered with the purpose of Morgause's enchantment.  
Then the pain hit. The flames were in his head, excruciating, causing him to pull at his hair, to  
cradle his head in his arms.  
Then it stopped.  
Merlin looked up at Morgause who towered above him with the look of accomplishment.  
"Why did you stop it? Why did you stop?" He stuttered, slowly lowering his hands from his hair,  
unclenching his fists, full of his own hair.  
"What fun is a toy if you break it straight off?" She jeered.  
Merlin got up from his knees and whimpered. Morgause laughed, but did not see his grin,  
and his eyes flash gold once more.  
"Strangath" He whispered, causing the glowing amber amulet at Morgause's neck soar towards  
his open hand. With this in his hand, he disappeared and then reappeared directly behind her:  
"You don't", he appeared on the branch above her head, "deserve to" then by Lancelot's body, "be" in the centre  
of the clearing, "a" back to Lancelot's body (picked up his sword), "High" back where he stood previously,  
"Priestess" he appeared behind her once more. Driving the sword into her side, she crumpled onto the  
grassy floor.  
He walked over to where Lancelot's body lay, and said "Deffro gwella ac anghofio". Lancelot awoke and  
staggered up, puzzled by his whereabouts.  
"Why.. am I here Merlin?" He said, with the characteristics of a lost and lonely child.  
"Ssshh. You spent a night in the tavern. Lets go back to the castle."  
Lancelot had made his way to the brown mare, and mounted.  
Merlin held two fingers to Morgause's mouth, feeling for a breath.  
A faint whisp of breath hit his fingers, and Morgause rasped "Just kill me now" She wheezed  
"Don't leave me here."  
Merlin brought his mouth to her ear and whispered "Death is not enough for what you have done, and who you  
have become."  
"Curse you warlock. " She gasped, her chest rising and falling slower and slower.  
"Don't curse what you can't handle." Merlin said softly, as he turned and picked up the basket of herbs,  
for which he had journeyed into the forest in the first place.  
It took two hours to return to the castle, as Lancelot had left him with the horse.  
He visited the King's chambers with the handful of Rue. "Sire. You required some of this?" Merlin asked.  
"I required nothing of the sort!" Uther retorted and turned back to his maps and scrolls.  
He then visited Morgana with the handful of Achillea. Sourly - as he was aware of her connection to the  
witch - he muttered "You required some of this?" Merlin asked.  
"I required nothing of the sort, you fool!" Morgana spat, and turned back to choosing a pendant to wear.  
He visited Gaius's chambers, a little uncomfortable, with the handful of Mugwort "Please tell me you wanted some of  
this?" Merlin sighed.  
"Merlin! I wanted nothing of the sort! I replaced my supply yesterday."  
Merlin trudged up to Arthur's chambers, full of annoyance. "Marjoram sire?" Arthur looked up with a huge grin  
on his face and answered "Merlin! Where have you been? My boots need polishing, so does my armour and  
you need to brew my Marjoram." Arthur chuckled "Yes. I already had some, you cabbage head."  
Merlin stormed out of his chambers ad cursed under his breath "baw lenwi eich esgidiau"  
He laughed as he heard Arthur shout "MERLIN! COME AND CLEAR THIS UP YOU POTATO BRAIN!"  
'Atleast he didn't know I did it...' he thought to himself as he walked back up and saw Arthur  
pour buckets of sloppy mud out of his shoes.

The spells and enchantments used are official (used in the Merlin episodes), or are in Welsh - the  
closest language to the 'old religion' is so.  
(baw lenwi eich esgidiau - dirt fill your shoes)


	5. Sleeping with Arthur

_It has been a week_

"Merlin... Where's my supper?" Arthur called from his chambers, where he had been for almost 2 days.

"Sire, it is in the Great Hall. All you have to do is walk!" Merlin called back, confident, from his chamber.

"MERLIN! DIN'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! I'LL HAVE YOU FIRED!" Arthur shouted.

"Naw sire! What would you do without me! Anyway, you have tried that before and you wanted me back within 2 hours."

"MERLIN... don't push me." Arthur said gloomily, trudging up from his seat to eat in the Great Hall.

Merlin sighed. Sometimes, he just wished he could be himself. No more hiding, no more lies, no more sneaking around. 'But then again, I would be killed for it. Not exactly a price I am willing to pay.' He thought to himself, as he walked to Arthur's chamber to clean.

Whilst he was scrubbing the floor, he whispered "man lle y dylid eu gosod" and the shirts, boots, belts, maps, scrolls and blankets were reallocated to their rightful places.

"Merlin?" Arthur came in through the door.

Merlin's heart pounded 'I'm dead. I'm dead. He's going to kill me. I'm going to be burned.. hanged... I'm dead' He thought. "Yes sire?" He asked slowly, gulping.

"How did you do this so quickly?" Arthur gestured around the room.

Merlin collapsed onto his knees, in relief more than anything else.

"Merlin?" Arthur walked over to him and placed his hand on his cheek, cupping his face. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine." He answered, but Arthur refused to take that as an answer.

"Come on. You're resting. He supported him to his chambers, laying him down on the bed.

"Sire! I insist! I am well!" Merlin went to get up.

"Nonsense. You're staying here until tomorrow noon."

Arthur brushed Merlin's hair out of his face gently, then swiftly left the room. "i'll be back to check on you." He announced from the corridor outside. "Giaus will make sure you do not get up. Now rest!" He commanded.

Merlin did as he was told, but used his magic to get a few jobs he had left done.

As Arthur promised, he returned later that night, adamant that Merlin must sleep in his room.

So Merlin did just that.

Close to midnight, he awoke to feel Arthur's body next to him. Arthur's hand was resting on his hip, his other on his hair. He was breathing softly, the breath tickling the back of Merlin's neck.

"Merlin... Don't... leave me..." Arthur said fretfully, in some sort of a nightmare.

Merlin turned and did something he had always wanted to do. He held Arthur in his arms, rocking him. He whispered "I'm here. I'm never going to leave you. I'm here."

And that is where they stayed.


	6. Revenge? Part 1

It has been less than a week since Arthur slept with Merlin.

Merlin was walking past shelf after shelf, trying to find the right scroll.

He was looking for the document on the treatment of magic, trying to work out whether there was anyway of surviving if Arthur ever found out.

Once he had found the scroll, which was worn and ripped in places - as if it had been read over many a time - he strolled back to his chamber.

On his way, he was stopped by Arthur.

"What you up to Merlin?" Arthur asked playfully as he grabbed the paper out of Merlin's grasp. "Why have you got this?" He asked, confused, once he had read the scroll.

'Cabbage' Merlin thought to himself, and said "Umm.. no reason at all sire. Just, having a little read." He shifted uncomfortably, which gave himself away.

"You really are a potato brain, you know that Merlin?" Arthur laughed "you are such a poor liar. Now explain." Arthur said, sharply.

"I.. I heard a rumour that there was... a witch.. in town." He hoped his lie was fool proof this time.

It proved to be so, when Arthur quizzed him further. "Where?" He asked. "Who did you hear this from?"

Merlin became more and more uncomfortable, as he knew that one step out of line would place others in grave danger. The others would most likely be 'innocent' also.

Then, he had an idea.

"She was rumoured to be in the woods. Injured, as she was attacked.. well.. I mean someone tried to kill her because of her.. 'individuality'." Merlin spoke carefully, with some remorse. "Supposedly she has blonde hair, like gold. And blue eyes." He described Morgause as vividly as he could. "Her injury is rumoured to be in her side."

Merlin walked quickly away, after finishing, fearful that Arthur would see the tear that slowly rolled down his cheek.

He felt stupid, too full of emotions for such an evil soul.

But she was still like him, in some ways, and she should still be allowed to live.

Whatever the cost.

'Oh... bollocks' Merlin thoguht to himself, and turned swiftly around to run after Arthur, who had walked in the opposite direction. "Arthur! ARTHUR! She is dangerous!"

Luckily, Arthur had not walked far, and heard Merlin.

"Sire! Take me with you."

Arthur replied with a laugh, a little too harsh. "What makes you think you would be any use, if she is supposedly so dangerous?" He asked scornfully.

Then, with an apologetic look splashed across his face, he said softly "You are to stay here Merlin. Stay safe. Within the castle walls. Do I have you word?"

Merlin looked down to the floor and quietly grumbled "You have my word." before walking off to his chambers.

He collected a cloak, dagger and poison.

There was no way he would stay in the castle, especially not if Arthur was in danger of getting hurt.

And especially if, if Arthur was maimed or even killed, it would be all his fault..


	7. Revenge? Part Two

Merlin watched Arthur round up Lancelot, Gwaine, Leon and Percival, before taking them to the stable to inform them of their 'quest'. He waited until each and every knight had ridden off into the distance, before mounting his own brown mare. Merlin ensured he could see the last horse, but was not close enough to be seen himself. If he was seen, he knew Arthur would have him escorted, by a knight, straight back to the castle. Just before the clearing, Merlin got off his horse and secured it to a nearby tree. Through the trees, he could see the knights' horses, so did not want to get too close. He crept up, to the edge of the grove, and watched the knights search. He knew that Morgause, though was powerful, would not have got far. "Chwilio" He whispered, stretching his arm out, and his eyes flashed golden. The spell was to search for her, and just by looking into the forest, Merlin could see for miles. He found her, roughly a quarter of a mile away, and she was lying on the ground. Blood was drenched in her gown, her hair in tangles. She looked weak, weaker than he had ever seen. Merlin paced silently, trying to think of a way to draw the knights' attention to her. Then, he had an idea. "Bael on bryne." He whispered again, this caused a pile of sticks near to Morgause set alight, and it steadily grew into a fire. It took less than a few minutes after the fire grew strong for Arthur to notice the rising smoke, and the five knights made their way over to it, with Merlin not too far behind. As soon as the knights' got within 10 yards of Morgause, her blue eyes snapped open and they turned an immediate gold. Leon was thrown back into a bush of vicious bramble; Gwaine's cape was burning with a green, horrid smelling flame; Percival was pushed back into a tree and Lancelot was dragged, by his feet, towards Morgause. She held him, by the neck, so they were both facing Arthur. "Hello there knight." She cackled "We seem to have met before. You were with the pretty warlo..." Morgause was not given time to continue as Merlin's eyes flashed golden again. The branch above Morgause's head fell with a crack. She managed to dive out of the way, with Lancelot, before it hit her, but her ankle was trapped underneath the weight. "He is here." She hissed through her teeth, but did not stop to remove her leg, as Arthur charged at her. She sent him flying with a short flick of her fingers, her eyes flashed their golden colour quickly. "You are a fool." She exclaimed "they do not know you. Trust you. They will kill you, just like they will do me one day. You are like me Warlock. You are not safe in Camelot. Neither of us are." She was looking around, searching for him, aware that he was close. Thinking fast, he sent other branches hurtling towards her head, but she deflected them and sent them soaring towards Arthur's. Merlin, unable to create a threat to Morgause and protect Arthur at the same time, made each and every branch turn to sawdust at Arthur's feet. Merlin replied by screaming "Cume boden", sending a spiral of whirlwind around Morgause. Luckily, this did not affect Arthur, Gwaine, Leon or Percival, but Lancelot was sucked in. Panicking, as he did not want to injure him, Merlin sent a bolt of lightning down into the whirlwind. Hoping for the best, he calmed the air, looking through the bushes to see if Lancelot had been hit. Morgause was lying, face down, with her clothes slowly burning. Her neck, and what you could see of her back, was covered in an ice like pattern. The lines were a deep red, and it seemed to spread from the middle of her spine, where the bolt most likely hit. They were like a plant's roots, spreading out, getting thinner and thinner until they stopped at the base of her chin. Merlin, satisfied that she was done for, was turning away when he heard Arthur shout. The knights were slowly recovering, picking themselves off of the floor and brushing themselves down, when they noticed that Lancelot was also on the floor; Morgause's eye flickered, Raging, Arthur ran at her, as she was so defenceless, and with one swift lunge he cut off her head, The others raced towards Lancelot, and turned him over, to face upwards. he was unmarked, and Merlin guessed he was just unconscious. He was about to aid the knights, when he realised he would have to have a valid excuse for being there. Searching frantically for a few moments, he tore a handful of Agrimony and walked into the clearing. "Merlin?" Arthur said sternly. "What in the kindgdom are you doing here?" "Oh!" Merlin tried his best at convincing him this was all coincidental. "I was just picking some Agrimony. Gaius needed some, and, well.. don't you think it is cheery? It's a lovely yellow colour, as you can see..." "Shut up Merlin." Arthur interrupted "and help me get Lancelot back to the castle. "Of course sir. What happened here?" He asked innocently, then turned to 'notice' Morgause. "Oh.. you, er, found the witch then?" "What does it look like cabbage head." Arthur was annoyed, angry that Merlin had not stayed in the castle. Walking over, dragging Lancelot with him, he hissed into Merlin's ear "Did I not tell you to stay in the castle? You gave me your word!" "Oh... well.. Oh yes! I remember now!" Merlin shot Arthur the simplest of smiles, and was secretly impressed with himself for fooling Arthur. As he sauntered off to get his horse, he realised something. Something he should have known before, He, along with Arthur, killed a High Priestess. And now they have a lot more than their own consciences weighing them down. The fate of all in Camelot was in peril. 


	8. Consequence

The knights made their way back to Camelot, shaken and weak, whilst Merlin trailed along behind. He was fed up. Fed up that he has put his life at risk for Camelot over and over, and they do not even notice. Fed up that one minute Arthur is treating him like a brother, a lover, and then a child. Fed up that the knights thought him incapable of doing anything useful, other than cook and clean. When they arrived at the castle, they dismounted their horses, and leaving them in the stable they all shouted "Merlin. See to them at once." Now he was seething. He had just killed their greatest threat, and his reward? Shovelling horse dung for hours. He walked back to his chambers, and opened the door. There was a woman standing there, she seemed worried, her eyes full of fear. Gaius was doing all he could to calm her, reassure her, but she stood and shivered. Seeing Merlin, she was angry. Her eyes went from scared to livid, her mouth was set in a thin line of disapproval. Throwing Gaius a concerned glance, he asked "And what in the name of the King is going on here?" The woman answered, throwing her hands up into the air. "You just don't know do you?" She thrust her hands onto her hips, looking Merlin straight in the eyes "Morgause." "No need to worry. She is dead. Most definitely dead." Merlin said, though instead of pride, he was filled with an instant sadness. "That is exactly what I mean." She hissed, as Gaius' eyes widened with the news. "You, along with your pathetic prince, have killed a High Priestess. A High Priestess, do you know the consequences of that?!" She drew closer to him. "Do you?" "B...but... well... no not really." Merlin tried to shrug it off, which infuriated her even more. "Camelot. That is the consequence. Camelot will pay the price." She said sharply, a tear rolled down her cheek. "Camelot will pay for what you have done." "What do you mean? I... I don't understand." Merlin's voice was shaky, his expression now full of questions. "No one knows what." She breathed. "That's why I came here, to not only warn you, but to see if Gaius could tell me something. Something positive." "And did he?" "Not so far, no." She nodded to him, who then took over. "This has only happened a few times, and this means that the consequence... is not known. Once, when High Priestess Mallae was slaughtered, the murderer's city was burnt to the ground, along with every person inside. When High Priestess Cillyn was beheaded, the murderer's family was raped and whipped, along with every woman within the city walls; by a hooded creature. The last time it something of this nature happened with a High Priestess was with Lortne, and she came back as a spirit and drove the whole city insane. So, as you can tell, the consequences are so obscure that we do not know ours." Gaius was unusually pale, he was also shaking. Merlin pushed past them both and slumped on his bed. Head in his hands, he swore. He swore until the woman screamed at him to stop, to clean his mouth out and apologise. "No." He said with simplicity, like a child who is being asked to do the same. "Why should I? I do not even know who the hell you are." "Auryn. My name is Auryn." She offered her hand to him, revealing the druid symbol which was branded on her wrist. "I saw... I saw what you did in a vision." "Well, Auryn, thank you for warning me. You can leave now." He said shortly, aggravated by her for some reason. "You don't know who I am, do you Emrys?" "Not in the slightest. And don't call me that. I am not him, not yet. I don't deserve that name." "You do." She said softly. "Yes, you have caused mass danger for every single life in Camelot..." "Oh yes. That." He spat. "... but Morgause would have caused much much more. Not just for Camelot, for cities all over." "Was that supposed to comfort me?" "Yes... I'm sorry, but I'm sure you would rather I warned you than I just left you suffer without the knowledge." "I'd rather go to the grave unaware that I am the one causing thousands to do the same, rather than go the grave knowing I did this." "Emrys.. Merlin. Look at me." She pleaded. Merlin looked up, into her deep brown eyes. "Auryn!" He said in mock surprise. "I have no more idea of who you are than I did before." "You disappoint me. Her eyes flicked gold, and she revealed a mass of symbols and engravings, covering her arms, legs and face, travelling down her neck. They glowed blue, she stretched her arms out, seeming to embrace whatever her symbols could do, and would do. "You... you ... still don't mean anything to me. Though that is some fancy lights you have got going on there." He said, circling her. Auryn's eyebrows knotted, she was confused. "You.. don't know who I am?" "Nope. I have made that pretty clear." "I am your cousin." "Impossible. Both my father and my mother were only children, I have no family. None whatsoever." "Your mother had a brother. He ran away from his family with my mother, Cillyn, when he was young. She had me, and then was slaughtered. Like you... like you slaughtered Morgause." "Your mother was Cillyn?" Gaius spoke now. "Yes. I am a High Priestess. Well, I would be." She sighed. "If I could keep control of my power, I would." "So the symbols are there to protect you?" "No, they are not here to protect me. They are here to protect you." 


End file.
